we_are_daisy_wikia_en_francaisfandomcom-20200213-history
Princesse Daisy
La princesse Daisy est la belle souveraine du royaume de Sarasaland. Elle a fait sa première entrée dans l’univers Mario dans un jeu principal, Super Mario Land sur Game Boy en 1989. Elle a à son actif plus de 50 apparitions dans divers jeux, occupant donc la deuxième place des femmes de jeux vidéo en termes d’apparitions (mettre lien vers « Liste des apparitions de Daisy »), seulement devancée par la princesse Peach (avec plus de 80 jeux). Daisy est également un des voire le seul personnage Mario à avoir subi autant de changements d’apparence depuis sa création. On en compte 3. Apparitions Voir http://we-are-daisy-wikia-en-francais.wikia.com/wiki/Liste_des_apparences_de_Daisy Liste des apparitions de Daisy. Ancienne Daisy L’ancienne Daisy a été vue sous deux formes : - Super Mario Land : elle est pale, a les yeux bleus, la chevelure plus orangée que maintenant et ressemblant presque trait pour trait à celle de Peach. Son caractère semble également être une copie de celui de Peach. Elle porte une robe jaune finissant avec des motifs triangulaires blancs. Ses manches et son col finissent avec un motif de marguerite comme actuellement. Sa couronne est rose et le bijou floral présent a cinq pétales blancs. Son bijou de poitrine est également une fleur mais à six pétales. - Après Super Mario Land, son apparence ne change guère, elle a seulement un teint plus bronzé et développe son caractère de garçon manqué. Elle est également décrite comme étant douce, naïve et désinvolte Daisy actuelle Introduite dans Mario Party 4, la Daisy connue de tous est maintenant décrite comme étant audacieuse, impertinente, énergique et toujours joyeuse, adorant faire du sport et la fête avec ses amis. Son caractère de garçon manqué s’intensifie mais n’est vraiment visible que dans certains jeux (comme Mario Strickers ou Mario Party 9). Son style général (vestimentaire) se rapproche de celui de Peach : les motifs orientaux disparaissent au profit de deux bandes orange. Les motifs de col et de manches en marguerite restent mais la couronne également est modifiée. Elle est en or et présente deux bijoux floraux en émeraude avec quatre pétales à l’avant et à l’arrière et deux rubis sur les côtés. Son bijou de poitrine et ses boucles d’oreilles représentent une fleur à six pétales dont le cœur est également en émeraude. Sa chevelure passe de rousse à brune rousse et ses cheveux sont plus courts, décrivant maintenant une élégante coupe occidentale typique des années 70 à 90. Daisy in her Sports Outfit In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Daisy was given a sports outfit. The outfit exists of a yellow tank top, orange shorts and yellow and orange tennis shoes. Daisy wears this outfit more than any other outfit, including her regular dress. She wears it in almost every sports game. Daisy in her Tennis/Golf wear In addition to her standard sports outfit, Daisy also has another sports outfit with a skirt. She first wore this outfit in Mario Hoops 3-on-3 where it was an unlockable outfit for Daisy. This outfit was also in Mario Sports Mix, again as an alternative outfit. It is a yellow skirt with orange accents at the bottom, just like her regular dress. This outfit is similar to Peach's Tennis Outfit that originated from Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Peach would later gain a regular sports outfit with shorts just like Daisy's starting in Mario Superstar Baseball. Daisy also wears this Tennis outfit in Mario Tennis Open and Mario Golf: World Tour. However in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, Daisy instead wears her regular sports outfit instead of the skirt. Daisy in her Strikers outfit See Mario Strikers Daisy in her winter wear In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, Daisy wore a special winter sports outfit. It appears to be a small yellow dress on top of an orange shrug and orange leggings, all with white accents. She also wears white gloves and white and yellow boots. Outside of the Winter Olympics, Daisy also wears her "Winter Wear" in equestrian in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games as well as the Wii U version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Daisy's winter outfit has only been used in the Mario & Sonic series and has not been used in any Mario sports games outside of the Mario & Sonic crossover games. Daisy in her swimsuit Daisy wears a leotard, or one piece athletic outfit that serves as her swimsuit for swimming events and athletic piece for gymnastic events. It was revealed in an Iwata Asks how the females almost did not get this outfit. Originally, Sega wanted Daisy and Peach to wear swimsuits in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, but the idea was rejected by Nintendo. Daisy (and the other girls) did eventually get swimsuits in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Daisy has last been seen wearing this outfit in Mario & Sonic at the 2016 Rio Olympic Games. Like the winter outfit, Daisy has only worn this outfit in the Mario & Sonic series. Daisy in her Motor Bike Outfit In Mario Kart Wii, Daisy receives a new biker outfit for when she is riding Bikes. This outfit also appears in Mario Kart 8 when Daisy is riding a bike or ATV. This jumpsuit is identical to the ones worn by Peach and Rosalina, except Daisy has yellow stripes instead of pink or light blue. The back of Daisy's jumpsuit has a yellow heart design on it, which is shared with Peach and Rosalina minus the color difference. Personality Daisy has not exactly all that you can expect from a princess, she's called by Nintendo a tomboy since Super Mario Land but she started to show that after Mario Tennis and now we can see her tomboyish traits in various games especially in the Mario Strikers series, Mario Kart 8, Mario Party 10, Mario Tennis Ultra smash etc. Daisy is the first and so far the only mario princess to be a tomboy. Since Daisy is a tomboy she's also really energetic, competitive and not so feminine. She has a sassy side too. Paragoned to Peach Daisy tend to get anger more easily, she isn't easily scared, she doesn't cry often, she's louder, she use a common language and she isn't refined like her. Alternative Forms Daisy also can appear in other forms that show up briefly in a game, or solely in one game. Below are all of the alternative forms/appearances Daisy has taken on to date. Shadow Daisy The Legends Showdown mode in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games would feature clones of characters called shadow variants of the characters. They appear to be evil, and have a characteristic dark blue complexion with white blue eyes. 8-bit Daisy ' Super Mario Maker would introduce 8-bit and 16-bit versions of characters. Daisy received an 8-bit version. Interestingly, Daisy's dress appears to have lost its second frill at the bottom, most likely due to the limited space to work with on her model. Her brooch underneath her neck collar also noticeably lacks white petals. '''Bitsize Daisy ' Mario Party 8 would feature many variations of characters through various candies. One of the forms Daisy can appear as is her Bitsize form which she turns into after eating Bitsize Candy. 'Bubble Daisy ' Mario Party: Island Tour would feature evil versions of the playable characters made by Bowser's bubble machine to hinder the player's progress in Bowser's Tower. They are characteristically a light blue colour with reflections similar to a typical bubble. '''Fake Daisy In Super Mario Land, after beating the boss of world one, two and three we are able to go into a room where Daisy is trapped. After Daisy will be thanked with Mario she turns out that she is actually a costume, she will turn into an enemy and go away. These are similar to the Fake Bowsers from Super Mario Bros and Super Mario 3D Land. Outside References For references to Daisy outside of mainline Mario games, please see Outside References. Relationships 'Mario' Dans Super Mario Land, Daisy éprouve des sentiments amoureux envers lui car il l’a sauvée ainsi que son royaume de Tatanga. Mais très vite ces sentiments ont disparu pour laisser place à une amitié, des fois pouvant se transformer en rivalité amicale, en effet dans Fortune Street Daisy révèle son désir de vouloir surpasser Mario. Luigi Bien que certains pensent que l’histoire d’amour entre Daisy et Luigi est un mythe, cela a été prouvé plusieurs fois au travers de plusieurs jeux. Dans NES Open Tournament Golf, Daisy est le caddie de Luigi. Dans Super Smash Bros Melee, il est écrit dans la biographie du trophée de Daisy qu’elle et Luigi semblent être la réponse à Peach et Mario. Mais la référence à cet amour la plus connue est sans conteste dans Mario Kart Wii, sur le Circuit Daisy où deux statues en or géantes représentant Daisy et Luigi en train de danser ensemble sont visibles sur un rond-point. Les statues de Bébé Luigi et Bébé Daisy sont également présentes sur un second rond-point. 'Peach' Depuis leur rencontre dans NES Open Tournament Golf, Peach et Daisy ont toujours été décrites comme étant les meilleures amies du monde. Il est même explicité que Daisy est la seule fille de l’univers Mario avec qui Peach ait tissé de forts liens d’amitié. Le prima guide de Mario Kart Wii va même jusqu’à révéler qu’elles sont cousines ! Mais cette dernière information est erronée, elles sont toujours officiellement décrites comme étant amies. Et cette-dite amitié est prouvée aux travers de nombreux indices. Dans Mario Kart Double Dash !! Peach et Daisy sont ensembles. La voiture spéciale de Daisy, la Coche Fleur, est d’ailleurs la copie de celle de Peach mais en orange avec des fleurs à la place des cœurs. Elles partagent également l’objet Cœur. Mario Party 7 se fonde en partie sur le système des équipes, là encore les deux princesses sont de pair et partagent une capsule spéciale, la capsule Fleur. Sur la boîte de jeu elles sont vues se serrant la main. La biographie officielle de Daisy de Mario Kart 7 dit : « La copine royale de Peach est également une talentueuse pilote de kart équilibrée. Elle a même sa propre course." Dans Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d’hiver de Sotchi 2014, certains sports se jouent en binôme. Lorsque Daisy et Peach sont dans la même équipe et qu’elles gagnent, elles partagent une animation spéciale (photos) Dans Mario Kart 8, on s’aperçoit qu’elles tiennent une entreprise de pâtisseries, connue sous le nom de Royal Patisserie, Peach and Daisy (logo juste en dessous). Plusieurs publicités et plusieurs boutiques de cette marque sont visibles sur plusieurs circuits, laissant penser que c’est une entreprise importante. Dans Autodrome Royal, sur une publicité pour Women of Racing Organization, les deux princesses sont vues ensemble avec Birdo. Une autre affiche pour cette même organisation montre Wendy, Toadette et Harmonie. Enfin, dans Mario and Luigi : Paper Jam, elles partagent avec Harmonie une carte de combat. Bowser Daisy n’est pas impressionnée par Bowser. Dans Mario Party 3, l’ayant surprise, elle lui donne une telle claque qu’elle l’envoie dans les airs. Elle le décrit comme étant un déchet. Dans les jeux Mario baseball, ils ne s'apprécient pas du tout. Dans Fortune Street, Daisy ne voit aucune menace en Bowser: "Je parie que Bowser pense sérieusement que ce ridicule château est totalement intimidant. Comme si!". Harmonie La grande question. Rien non plus n’a jamais été prouvé entre elles mais deux grandes théories se font face. La première étant que tout comme avec Peach, Daisy ait tissé des liens d’amitié avec elle. Dans Autodrome Royal sur Wii U, des montgolfières à l’effigie des trois femmes peuvent être vues les unes à côté des autres. Dans Mario and Luigi Paper Jam, Peach, Daisy et Harmonie partagent une carte de combat. L’autre théorie est celle qui dit qu’au contraire, Daisy et Harmonie sont les pires ennemies du monde. Daisy pourrait avec raison être très agacée du fait qu’Harmonie, étant apparue bien après elle, soit intégrée partout, des jeux secondaires aux jeux principaux en passant par Smash Bros, tandis que Daisy se cantonne toujours aux spin-offs. De plus Nintendo a un peu accru cette impression de rivalité quand dans les premières vidéos officielles de gameplay de Mario Tennis : Ultra Smash un match entre les deux femmes était présenté. Wario La relation entre les deux semble négative. Dans Mario Strickers, quand Wario marque, Daisy criera son nom sur un ton dégouté. Dans Mario Kart 7, Wario est un des rivaux de Daisy. Dans Mario Kart 8, c'est Daisy qui est une des rivales de Wario. Comme quoi venir de la même série de jeu ne veut rien dire. Waluigi Waluigi aurait vraisemblablement un coup de cœur pour la princesse de Sarasaland, c'est en tout cas ce que révèle le guide officiel de Mario Party 4, cela expliquerait alors la grande rivalité entre lui et Luigi. En revanche, Daisy ne lui rend pas du tout cet amour et le déteste. Dans Fortune Street cependant, il semble que Daisy se doute des sentiments de Waluigi. Dans Mario Party 5, leur binôme a le nom de "Rendez-vous maladroit". Waluigi est un des rivaux de Daisy dans Mario Kart 8. Wendy O. Koopa According to Wendy's trophy in Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U, Wendy sees Peach and Daisy as her rivals. However, Daisy and Wendy have only appeared in two games together: Mario Kart 8 and Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Birdo Birdo appears to be a friend of Daisy. Their Mario Party 8 team-name is Gallopin' Gal Pals. Birdo is Daisy's Doubles Partner in Mario Tennis on the Nintendo 64. Dialogue between the two in Fortune Street also suggest that they are friends. In Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Daisy's teammates in the Football/Soccer event are Birdos. However, none of these Birdos are the pink, main Birdo as Birdo is a separate playable character in this game. Yoshi Daisy and Yoshi seem to have a friendship. In the ending scene of Mario Super Sluggers, they are seen together alongside Toad. In Mario Party DS, Daisy and Yoshi's team name is Cutie Pies. Yoshi and Baby Daisy have good chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers. Toad Daisy and Toad seems to have a friendship: in Fortune Street Daisy call Toad simply and modest and it was a compliment. Mario Kart: Double Dash's true ending screen (after viewing the credits) shows Daisy and Toad talking together. Toadette Daisy and Toadette seem to be friends. Their team-name in Mario Party 6 is Shopping Buddies. Snifit Daisy's partner for Duel Mode in Mario Party 3 is a Snifit. This is the only time Daisy is associated with the Snifits and it is unknown if there is any further relationship between Daisy and the Snifit species. Bowser Jr. In Mario Super Sluggers, Bowser Jr. turns Daisy into a statue in the game's Challenge Mode, possibly leading to them being on bad terms. Other Tatanga is frequently mentioned in various bios for Daisy, despite Tatanga not appearing in any recent games. Daisy and Tatanga seem to have a bad relationship in the Nintendo Comics System. There are additional non-direct (implied) relationships that may revolve around Daisy. As examples, Millenium Star, Tatanga and Waluigi might have loving feelings towards her. Please find our theories regarding Daisy and her potential relationships with other characters at Sarasaland Gossip. Relevancy Nintendo's own tumblr confirmed Daisy was an important character to the Mario franchise. Daisy appears in the game ''Shadow Spotter ''through Nintendo of Europe's Nintendo Kid's Club website(pictured right). Daisy appears on the header of the official YouTube of Play Nintendo: Additionally, Daisy appears on Nintendo of America's Twitter header. Daisy is pictured to the right of Mario, and is evidently shorter than Peach in this image. It is notable that out of all artworks used, Daisy's is the newest, while characters such as Toad, Wario, and Waluigi have incredibly outdated reused artworks. In early 2016, Nintendo launched a new program My Nintendo to replace the old rewards program of Club Nintendo. Alongside the launch of Miitomo, Nintendo has stated "big changes have come". With this new leaf, Nintendo has changed the banners to Nintendo's Youtube Channel and Nintendo of America's Twitter. Nintendo of America's twitter header features Daisy again, but this time from an older artwork from Itadaki Street DS. She can just barely be seen above Mario's shoulder. Interestingly, some characters from the previous one such as Yoshi, Waluigi, Bowser, and DK, have been removed, while new characters not present in the previous one (above) appear here, including Birdo, Bowser Jr, and others. At the same time, Nintendo's official youtube account uploaded a similar graphic with a red background, with various characters outlined in a darker red tone. Although the image is a repeating pattern, Daisy can only be seen once here - at the bottom left corner. Impact * Daisy a été considérée suffisamment importante pour obtenir sa version Bébé. * Elle a fait plusieurs apparences dans des jeux non-Mario. * Daisy a été mentionnée dans une question du jeu télévisé américain Jeopardy: * L'album Super Mario Compact Disco réalisé dans les années 1990 fait quelques références à Daisy. Daisy even sang one of the songs. Elle est également référencée dans la chanson de Super Mario USA bien qu'elle n'apparaisse pas dans le jeu. En complément - Daisy a porté une robe bleue avant, ce qui est montré dans NES Open Tournament Golf. Mais celà est sûrement dû aux limitations graphiques au moment où le jeu est sorti. - Daisy est apparue à ce jour dans 56 jeux, ce qui fait d'elle la deuxième femme de jeux vidéo en terme d'apparitions. Seule Peach la devance. (84 jeux). - Dans Super Smash Bros. 4, Daisy est le plus représenté des personnages non-jouables au travers de plusieurs trophées. - Le style vestimentaire proche de Peach et Daisy est souvent décrié comme étant une preuve de clonage. Or, en aucun cas deux habits qui ont la même forme mais des détails et des couleurs différentes sont une preuve de clonage, de près ou de loin. Cela peut simplement vouloir dire que Peach et Daisy sont très proches. - Daisy est légèrement moins grande que Peach. Sa couronne est également plus petite, mais son design tend à grandir à chaque nouveau jeu pour être plus raccord avec celle de Peach et d’Harmonie. - Nintendo veut également montrer que Daisy et Peach sont différentes, c’est pourquoi en plus de son caractère d’autres changements ont lieu : Mario Party 10 nous montre qu’elles ont toutes deux une façon différente de courrir, ce qui n’était pas le cas jusqu’à maintenant. Dans Mario Tennis Ultra Smash, alors que Peach revient avec sa mini-robe, Daisy garde son débardeur et son short. - Daisy est le personnage de jeux vidéo le plus aimé par d’autres personnages de jeux vidéo : Luigi, Waluigi, Tatanga et l’Etoile Millénaire de Mario Party 3 (et peut-être Mario dans Super Mario Land !) ont tous eu un coup de cœur pour la souveraine de Sarasaland. - Daisy a été l’héroïne du film Super Mario Bros. Elle était interprétée par Samantha Mathis. - Pas moins de trois comédiennes ont prêté leur voix à Daisy : Kate Flemming, Jen Taylor et Deanna Mustard. Category:Personnages Category:Princesse Daisy